


Basement - Ensemble Stars x Reader

by kogawhy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Ensemble Stars - Freeform, F/M, berka the puson, blosody moon vamorofiv, death egg holco, descurtion rota, frtanetr heartasche, gate tithre abyss, honeymiok wa ooornimo de, imrotosl worud, melody in the ghe xadk, rito wolf, salaale flffp, valentirbd even if jamee, zakrness 4
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 03:29:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21487615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogawhy/pseuds/kogawhy
Summary: collection of various enstars characters x reader drabbles!!! feel free to request who you’d like to see in the comments:)
Relationships: Ensemble Stars/Reader, Sakuma Rei/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

_“ladies and gentlemen welcome to show time”  
_ Hey everyone!! welcome to our ensemble stars x reader multi-chapter fic!! Haha we’re your admins are Leo and 2wink!

o.ﾟ｡*✫ terms to remember ✫ *｡ﾟo

(y/n) - Your Name  
(e/c) - Eye Colour  
(h/c) - Hair colour  
(f/f) - Favourite food  
(r/n) - rival’s Name  
(m/t) - father’s name  
(s/f) - salaale flffp

(-/-) - f̶̢͓̤̠̱̭̬̞̞͇͇͌̾̈́̃̓̌̏̉́̆̽͐̂̈́͘ȕ̵̢̨͔͈̫͍̻͚̐̕͜͝ç̶̢̡̛̛͉̫͉̙͕͍̘̭̝̩̗̤̈́̓̓̔̂͂́̈̏͋̚͝ķ̷̖̱̣̟̙̼̲͕͎̺̤̈̎́͊̒̃̑̋͘̕ ̷̨̧̨̖̰̳̲̩̩̦̪̍͐̓͛̎͌̓͂̾̏͐͘̕̕ư̷̧̡͈̥̻̯̱̺̭̗̘̱̤̐̀̄̆͋͒͆̉̈́̑ͅ ̷̛̭̲̲̙̭̐͛̀̓̆̽̀͛̈̍͑͑͝s̵̡͓͍͈͕̔̆̉̿̐̂̽̉ą̸̤͇͍̜̣̰͛͒̅̾̏̓͝ͅy̶̡̛̹͓̖͙̬̗̫͔̥̖̽̒͒ ̷̟̦̪͈̿̇̌͆̂͐̆͐̋̅̍̿͜͠͠͠ţ̷̲͉̗̱̏̅̈́̒̈́̓̔̀͂̆̓̾͠͠o̵̡̨͍̻̠̮͐̓̒̀̋͐͛̌̒̇ ̴̨̡̛̮̹̻̰̥̻̯͖̣̝̻̩̲̽̑͠͝m̵̢̧̭̙̳̝̬̜̤͔̜̯͉̜̽̓̀́̿̎͂̒͌̈́̕̚͜͝ḙ̵̢̗̥̣͈̏̓͐̕ͅ ̸̦͑̓͆̓͊̿̈́͋̈̈r̶͎͑̇̉͆̿̽͂͆̈́̐͆ͅę̷̻͖̞̻̙̂̓̅̌͆̄͝i̶̧̪̭̥̬̪̽̐ ̵̧͖̬͎̲̤͔̹̝̤̘̲͎̃̅̍̆̅̅͝͝ͅs̶̛̛̖͇̯̻͇̭̾̒̐̾̒͂̉̽̆̚͠ã̸̡͓͕̩͕̖̟̠̤̜̮̗̫̻̭̂̑̓̒̔̍̐͒̀̂́́̅̕k̶̡̰̣̟̩̯͎͛̒̎̅͑̒͘ù̸͎̹̹̘̰̞͍̳̪̳̲̗̦̤̱̄͌̅m̴͓̹̣̟̜̽̊͐̃͛͊̾͗͐̂́̐ą̸̛͈͔̫̩̙̗͍͈̤̞͚̼͑ͅ

o.ﾟ｡*✫ rules for requests ✫ *｡ﾟo  
— comment below your characters!!  
— one character per scenario (unless you request a unit uh poly rights idk) pls be specfic when requesting  
— no headcanoens!! sorry guys i don’t know what those are :/ ✩~  
— please say thank you if we finished your request in the comment box down below (itadakimasu)  
— aus allowed.

o.ﾟ｡*✫ working on ✫ *｡ﾟo  
— literally noth

_“du duudoo dododo dododododod dod do doooo (tick tack) mukuake sa”_

follow me on twitter @ensemble_stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys this is co-written shes just a fuckign coward. thank u dont forget to thank em back on comments.


	2. Chapter 1 — UNDEAD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welcome to the first chapter! thank you please leave a comment saying thank you

(y/n) closed her eyes. rei sighed. “tired? if you’d like, you can take a nap in my coffin~ it’s quite cozy u kno.”

“fuck u say to me skaums-san? i’ll havw u know my dad works for xb” (y/n) snapped. This was true. Ur (m/n) worked for x-boc and u had the money. “(y/n) please calm down. it’s okay” adonis Exclaimed. 

hey sorry guys gotta stop here mum said its time for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> help i cant format


End file.
